motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RubinCompServ
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lost Santa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zurgat (talk) 13:45, December 22, 2014 (UTC) I got 2 referrals from you today. Thanks :) Keylan (talk) 02:17, January 21, 2015 (UTC) How in the world are you not ranking in Top 10 every event after playing for 1190 frigging hours! ONE THOUSAND HOURS :O PhantomSkyfire (talk) 02:13, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Stuff Honestly I've got no idea. Maybe you spent all your bux in the wrong places (losing 1000 bux doesn't help either). I started out the game with CatMan, GreenMan and a Count SWAGULA. Basically how OhBibi has designed the game is you start with crappy team, you win first 1-2 stages of let's suppose 5-6 events. When you've got maybe around 70-100 cash you buy a relatively good worker. Then you start to finish the 3rd stage of every event and you save for 5-10 events. Then you buy another good worker and repeat. Slow and steady you start building your team. After you have got 2-3 good workers, you start winning more stages, hence earn more cash. After this point is where I think OhBibi has made the game quite complicated after introducing Adventure mode. At a certain point you have enough cash to buy some sort of a Mystery Ball to try and capture some 'good' worker. But the mystery ball is all down to luck. So people are willing to potentially 'waste' 100-300 cash for no reason in the very beginning (first 3-4 months) of starting the game. I think once you've established your base team, and have 2-3 event oriented workers, and you're constantly getting ranked in the top 100 maybe, that's when you start risking Mystery Balls. It's all a VERY slow process, like EVERY SINGLE game with micro transactions. But the issue is you're beyond all these stages. You obviously know the game very well by now, so I can't really pinpoint where you might have gone wrong. But after 1000 hours I would've expected you to rank atleast in the top 25 every event. Not a very helpful advice I know, but no idea how you still have relatively low WF team. Oh and don't worry, the top 10-50 are mostly always cheaters. The Top10 specially. The numbers some of the guys have are unbelievable. But you just have to be persistent. If you're lucky enough most of the people above you would be cheating and you might just hit the jackpot (1st rank). PhantomSkyfire (talk) 18:19, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Crafting You can basically combine different workers to make a new worker. It's a bit different than breeding. In breeding you can still keep your cars and still have a new car, here the 'ingredient' workers are actually fused together to form the new worker, so you lose those workers after crafting. PhantomSkyfire (talk) 13:17, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Boredom! Not really. There's an Insights page on the wikia that has all the pages that don't have categories, missing pages for hyperlinks, pages without links to any other page on the wikia and such. if you ever get bored :D PhantomSkyfire (talk) 17:36, July 24, 2015 (UTC)